The Wiz:MK Style
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: What happens when one combines the Mortal Kombat Universe with the 70s adaptation of the Wizard of Oz, called The Wiz? This so-called adventure. Konquest mode redefined...


The Wiz: MK Style

**Shang Tsung's Courtyard**

Everybody had found themselves gathered around the courtyard. The kombatants had looked around and saw friends, allies, rivals, and foes. Immediately, they all got into their stances about to throw down.

Sonya was glaring at Frost...

Sub-Zero and Sektor glared at each other...

Liu Kang, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung...

Jax and Hsu Hao...

Kano, Kabal, and Mavado...

Johnny Cage and Mokap...

Noob Saibot and Scorpion...

Moloch and Drahmin were staring at Quan Chi...

Quan Chi received a death glare from Shinnok.

Kenshi redied his sword for Shang Tsung.

Ashrah glared at Ermac.

Jerek glared at Sonya.

Reptile glared at Nitara.

Kobra and Kira glared at each other.

Kitara and Mileena glared at each other.

Tanya and Jade were ready to rip each other's hearts out.

Sheeva and Motaro were ready to throw down.

Dairou and Darrius were ready to have a throwdown with Hotaru.

Bo Rai' Cho stood there drinking his sake. Goro and Kintaro had no idea what was going on; both of them scratched their heads and their asses at the same time. Kintaro was picking his nose at the same time.

The majority was about to fight. A large bolt of lightning struck the ground in the middle prompting everybody to stop what they were doing and jump back. Standing in the middle were both Raiden and Fujin.

"Raiden..." Liu said.

"Just shut up..." Raiden said demandingly. He had lots of anger in his eyes. Chances are that he was still pretty pissed at Shujinko for allowing the Dragon King to get all 6 of the Kamidogus. Shujinko had suffered a huge blast of electricity. He had to pay his own damn hospital bill.

"W-what is it?" Kitana asked.

Raiden then gave a death glare to her. This time, Raiden was very vengeful.

"I'm in a very pissed off mood..." Raiden said he then turned to face Shujinko, "for once, it's not you. But, I'm still pissed off about you unleashing Onaga's evil..."

"Forgive me, Lord Raiden," Shujinko said as he kneeled before Raiden.

"Just get up," Raiden ordered.

"Why did you bring us here?" Cage asked.

"I was given a mission. Which all of you will bare with me," Raiden said as his blank white eyes charged with electricity. It even made Quan Chi and Shang Tsung want to shit bricks. They knew not to fuck with Raiden.

"What is it?" Kitana asked.

"Read this..." Raiden said handing Kitana a letter.

Kitana read out loud, "all of you will participate in the Mortal Kombat production of 'The Wiz.' It is not optional. It is mandatory. You either do this or be banished to the Netherealm for all eternity... We have allowed Raiden to do the casting, it follows below..." she continued on.

"It' says..."

Shujinko- Dorthy

"I feel sorry for you..."

Nightwolf- Toto

"Oh my..."

Kenshi- Scarecrow

Cyrax- Tin Man

"Role fits you perfectly..."

Jax- Cowardly Lion

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh..."

Liu Kang- Uncle Henry

Kitana- Auntie Em

"Uh uh..."

Quan Chi- Witch of the East

Shang Tsung- Witch of the West

Kano- Lord High Underling

Jerek- Underling's Messenger

Mavado- Leader of the Winged Monkeys

Sonya Blade- Good Witch of the North

Sindel- Good Witch of the South

"What?!"

Raiden- The Wiz

"I see..."

Kabal- Subway Peddler

Mokap- Crow

Johnny Cage- Crow

Dairou- Crow

Darrius- Crow

Tanya, Li Mei, Kira, Frost, Nitara, Sareena, Ashrah- Adult Choir

Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Ermac, Noob Saibot, Sektor, Rain, Tremor, Smoke, Reptile, Reiko- Munchkins

"HA!!!"

Sheeva- Rollsroyce Lady

Jade- Green Lady

Kung Lao- Head Winkie

Meat- Gold Footsoldier

Shinnok- Gold Footsoldier

Motaro- Green Footsoldier

Kintaro- Green Footsoldier

Hsu Hao, Drahmin, Moloch, Goro, Kobra, Stryker, Havik, Bo Rai' Cho, Kai, Baraka, Mileena, Blaze, Khameleon, Chameleon, Motaro- Auntie Em's Search Party

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" demanded the whole group.

"Dorthy?! Why?!" asked Shujinko.

Raiden had an evil laugh. "This is your ultimate punishment for putting the Earthrealm in ultimate danger... I felt that this is a much more worse of a fate than being bombarded with thunder bolts."

"I'm Toto?" Nightwolf asked. He was blinking repeatedly.

"Oh Shujinko, you get to wear a dress for the entire production," Raiden said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Shujinko. This received snickering from all the villains. The good guys and the neutrals then followed and started to laugh.

"This is the first time that I have something in common with my enemies," Liu Kang said as he laughed.

"You know, you're right," Shang Tsung added.

"Hey! How come I'm the Wicked Witch of the East?" Quan Chi asked.

"Because you suck," Shang Tsung answered. Quan Chi immediately got up in Shang's face.

"You take that back..." Quan demanded.

"Make me..." Shang coldly replied.

"I'm Uncle Henry?" Liu asked.

"And I'm Auntie Em?" Kitana asked. "We're old..." she started to cry. She then faced Sindel, "Y-you... You're the Good Witch of the South, Glinda... You're older than me..."

"But I'm much better looking," Sindel replied.

"What the hell? I'm the Cowardly Lion?" Jax asked.

"Haha!" Cage laughed.

"I'm the Scarecrow..." Kenshi said flatly.

"Sweet, I'm the Tin Man," Cyrax added.

"I-I-I'm Dorthy..." sulked Shujinko.

"Get over it..." Cyrax replied.

"Yeah... Because of you, Raiden's gonna fry us all if we ever refuse to fight for Earth's behalf," Kenshi added.

"Quit complaining..." Jax added.

"Get over it or else..." Raiden coldly demanded as his eyes started to glow red. His patience for mortals who put their own lives in danger constantly was gone. Shujinko was no exception. He was still very pissed off at Shujinko for allowing Onaga to return.

For Raiden, this was the perfect punishment...

A portal opened underneath the whole group. The whole group of them looked down wondering what was going on.

"W-what's going on?" Shujinko asked.

"It has begun..." Liu Kang answered.

**Temple of Light, China**

Shujinko found himself standing around doing laundry. His youth was restored. He looked not a day older than 17. Looking down, he was wearing Dorothy's outfit. There was a pond of water nearby. Leaning down, Shujinko looked down and found that he had women's makeup on his face. His hair was in pigtails.

"Gahhhhhh!" screamed Shujinko. This was a fate far worse than getting fried by Raiden's thunder bolts.

"Noooooooo!" he sceamed. He tried to take the clothes off. However, they wouldn't come off. They were stuck to him.

"This is your punishment, Shujinko," said Raiden's voice.

Shujinko bowed his head down and sulked.

"Do it... Then maybe, I'll forget that this shit had all happened," Raiden said as his voice faded away.

Shujinko proceeded to act out his role as Dorothy.

"Nightwolf! Nightwolf, you come back here!!!" Shujinko shouted as he searched around for his pet. At that moment, Kitana exited outside the house. She had a slightly angered look at Shujinko.

"Shujinko, I been needin' help all afternoon!" she said to him. She then let out a whisper, "you better get this right or I will shove my steel fans up your ass..."

Shujinko gulped. Hell hath no fury than an angered Edenian princess. But, he quickly regained his composure. "Soon as I get Nightworld, Aunt K. Nightwolf!" he shouted continuing his search for Nightwolf.

Liu Kang then entered. "He better not fuck this up..." he said under his breath. He then approached the 2. "You and Shujinko at it again, Kitana?"

Kitana took a deep sigh. "Lord, I don't believe that child!"

"You'd better hurry up, a big storm is headed this way," Liu Kang stated as he headed back towards the house.

Shujinko came back with Nightwolf, who was wearing a doggy costume and on all 4s. "This is so degrading... A shaman who's fought to save this realm, reduced to this..." he said under his breath.

"Now what was it you wanted me to do?" asked Shujinko.

"I did it m'self," Kitana replied back.

"Oh..."

"I wanted a hand with these here clothes before the storm blows them away," Kitana said to Shujinko.

"I'm sorry, Aunt K. I didn't..."

"...think. No, you never do, child. Just like putting all the realms in danger. But that's beside the point. Now we're fixin' for a twister an' you're playin' games with that dog. And in your Sunday dress, too! Serve you right if you both blew away!" Kitana explained to Shujinko.

"I imagine it would," Shujinko replied.

"What was that?" Kitana asked.

Shujinko then sat down as he patted Nightwolf on the head. He explained, "Aw, I'm not that much help around here for you and Uncle Liu. Always daydreaming and stuff."

"Yeah about Mortal Kombat and Shang Tsung," Kitana whispered to herself.

"I bet it would be a big load off your back if I did blow, wouldn't it?"

"Actually yes," Kitana said bluntly. "Oh wait! I mean, I imagine it would!" Suddently music started to play around. The source of where the music came from was unknown.

"It would?" Shujinko asked.

"Shujinko...you know how much your Uncle and I love you, don't you?" she asked. Honestly, she wanted to gag after saying that. But her musical number was starting, she had no choice but to sing. Or suffer the consequences. "Here goes...

_Put your arms around me, child'_

_Like when you bumped your shin'_

_Then you'll know I love you now'_

_As I loved you then'_

_Though you may be trying sometimes'_

_And I'll need you and you're not there'_

_I may get mad and turn you away'_

_But I still care'_

_But you shouldn't ask for more'_

_Than can come from me'_

_I am different than you are,_

_And one day you'll see'_

_If I lose my patience with you'_

_And I suddenly start to scream'_

_It's only because I want you to be'_

_What I see in my dreams'_

_And I'd like to know that it's there'_

_The feeling we once had'_

_Knowing that you can come come to me'_

_Whenever you're feeling sad'_

_Don't lose the feeling we once had'_

_Though you are growing older now'_

_And i'm watching you grow'_

_And if i make you sad sometimes'_

_I see your feelings show'_

_And one day i'll look around'_

_And you will be grown'_

_You'll be out in the world'_

_Such a pretty little girl'_

_But you'll be on your own'_

_And i'd like to know that it's there'_

_The feeling we once had'_

_Knowing that you can come to me'_

_Whenever you're feeling bad'_

_The feeling we once had'_

_The feeling we once had'_

_Don't lose the feeling'_

_The feeling we once had.'_

That's that," Kitana finished. At that moment, Liu Kang came out from the house.

"Kitana! Shujinko! Hurry! This here's a big one!" shouted Liu Kang.

Quickly, both Liu Kang and Kitana exited in a frenzy to get away from the storm. The music cue from the 'Tornado Ballet' started to play. Shujinko started to run around.

"Aunt K!"

The tornado spun around lifting Shujinko up from the ground. He spun around faster and faster as he was up into the sky. Soon, he was nowhere to be seen.

"It has begun..." said Raiden's voice.


End file.
